As is well known to those versed in the art, tools for operating on electrical connectors, including terminals, splices and the like, have been highly developed and inclusive of various functions, but have required relatively complex and expensive manufacturing procedures. Further, the desiderata of multiple functions in prior art tools has necessitated tools of substantial size and consequent high cost.